Human Kingdom
by united melodies
Summary: The lonesome she felt needs to heal. And when she already understand, will the fate let her get her desire? Will the wilderness of fate take her into a kingdom, where she could find more than she expect and hoped it would be? Read this story and you'll find out. Rated T for some language
1. Someday and Soon

Chapter 1 - Someday and Soon

Fionna sat across her room. She let silence take over the whole place. She stays unmoving and distant as she stared at her fidgeting tumbs. She don't understand the reason why, why she had to always feel like this. Being so alone...  
The 18 year-old blonde hair stopped fidgeting. She slowly lift her head up. It was an exact position as she lifted her eyes too, she saw her and her friends' pictures. There goes Cake cooking pancakes at the kitchen while she held the camera and took a stolen shot while the cat was still bickering about her sister being to much irresponsible, ordering Fionna to put the camera down before it end up into tiny pieces of metals.  
She saw the another smooth colorful hanging paper next to the bickering Cake's picture. The two most trusted brother-like boys she would had at her whole lifetime. She wouldn't wish for more because she already have them but then again, she couldn't, it's not enough to fulfill her lonesome and willingness to see her behalves, to see another human. The blonde-haired girl knew it was only a dream, impossible to come true no matter how much desperate she is for it to be one of her hopes not be simply a dream nor a wish.


	2. Nothing Changed

Chapter 2 - Nothing Changed

The next morning.

Fionna's POV

I've heard my alarm clock rang.

My eyes opened instantly, eyebags appeared. I sat swiftly and reached for the annoying ringing thingy. I glared at it and threw it across the room , hearing a loud crash at the corner. I got back my bed and tried to sleep again. My eyes slowly closing.

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Uuuuugh!" WhAt. In. ThE. NaMe. Of. HeLl. WaS. ThAt?!, I screamed to my thoughts. I stormed towards my bedroom door and turned the doorknob. My eyebrows were knitted and I'm definitely fuming. I saw Cake smiling but it quickly faded after she saw my expression.

"S-sorry hon, I just wanna know if you're already awake. A-and ho ho you are! Heh heh" she laughed nervously

"..."

"Heh," Cake faked a smile. I glared daggers to her, waiting impatiently until she leave. "Okay, uh-I'll go downstairs right now." She stepped towards the ladder, not taking away her eyes and her nervous smile off of me. "Right. Bye!" she rushed downstairs. I still hear her mumbling something but, for now I don't wanna care about it. Since I'm already awake, I couldn't go to sleep anymore. I rolled my eyes and slammed the door at my back. Maybe taking a bath will wake me up.

Cakes POV

Geez, what's wrong with her? It always happen everyday by now though, so I'm getting quite used to it. But she still does scare me every time it happens.

"Sometimes I'm gonna find a way to pay back to her." I said, while walking to the sofa and dropping myself on the soft foam. I've heard the faucet in Fionna's bathroom creaked. I guess, my waking up instincts worked I told to myself. As I thought of my achievement, I've heard a knock on the door.

- I know it's short but if more readers read it, I swear that it'll be a lot more longer. Please REVIEW! ^~^


	3. Your Invited!

Sorry for the long wait! Be uploading more!  
-

Cake's POV  
The knock was followed by an envelope after a few seconds.  
I stood up and walked towards the envelope. It's a letter invitation. I opened it and read it aloud.

Dearest Heroines,

I just thought that you both would like to attend a Masquerade party to be held here in the Candy Kingdom, tonigh at 8:30 pm.  
It was a celebration for my parents, a welcoming party for them after they have traveled for all the years I've been  
guiding the kingdom. I hope you'll come just like as always. Thank you.

Yours truly, Prince Gumball

Well, I'm sure I want to go to that masquerade party. But the question is, do Fionna wanted to?  
I looked at the stairs thinking what would possibly be her reaction if I told her about this.

~~~  
Cake walked upstairs to Fionna's bedroom. She was already in front of the door, sweating. She gulped.  
She stretched her paws slowly to knock, they were trembling.  
*...knock...knock...?*  
The doorknob turned and the door was creeked opened, Cake came in. Fionna was putting her clothes on after taking a  
morning bath. She turned to Cake, who flinched.  
"Oh Hi Cake! What do you want?" she asked. Cake gulped again clenching the letter tighter in her paws.  
"Uhm...I-I think y-you should r-read th-this." she stuttered. Fionna stared at the letter first before taking it with a smile  
on her face. Cake was freakin' drowning from her own sweat. Fionna read the letter carefuly after looking at ake with a blank expression.  
Cake held her breath. "What is this?" Fionna asked coldly, before walking towards Cake.  
"Uh.. an invitation?" she answered.  
"An invitation...?" Fionna continually show a blank face.  
"An invitation?" her voice raising slowly.  
"AN INVITATION?!" she jumped at Cake who screamed out to the top of her lungs,

I shook my head, my eyes were wide like big floating eggs with a small dot at the center. I'm sweating too. Oh Glob, how I just hope that's not what's going to happen. I prayed.

Fionna's POV

Dried my hair with my towel and slipping my shirt on. There's nothing more that changed though, except that I'm now wearing brown leather boots and I'm not wearing a skirt instead, a skin tight blue jeans, which is I found that it's more comfortable on adventuring.  
I heard Cake knocked on my door. And it's not as loud as she did earlier. I turned the knob and let her in.  
"Oh hi Cake! What do you want?" she's holding something behind her back.  
"Here read this Fi! And don't please, don't FREAK OUT!" Cake shouted, I flinched a bit, and nodded slowly.  
I read the letter which was I expected to be an invitation. I red it carefuly. Cake was trembling by my side.  
I looked at her with a blank expression. "What is this?" I asked her monotonously.  
"Eh, an invitation?" Cake answered, still sweating.  
I blinked. "Oh, well isn't that great?," I said while walking out of the door " He'll finally gonna have more fun with his parents."  
I heard Cake sighed heavily. And then she followed me downstairs.

Cake's POV  
Phew! That was close.


	4. Meet the New Villian

Chapter 4 - Meet the New Villain

Normal POV

Of course, this story will never be complete without something to ruin everything.

A tall armored man walked through the thick rails. And those were physically looking sick and filthy cages, with strange-looking random people inside. Each prisoner's eyes glared daggers to his back, few whispered and swore. But he didn't even mind to look back to them. He continued taking steps forward. Wherever that place is, I wonder who will the prisoner may be.

The large steel door opened. The armored man stepped inside, his footsteps echoeing across the nearly empty room.  
"Trevoir, what are you doing here you bitch?!" an icy voice called to the tall man. He walked towards the person who was now standing and trembling with courage to face the stronger man. The person looked somehow stressed and pressured. He kept on following Trevoir's footsteps heading towards him. The shivering man, stretched his thin left arm to take the resting stick at the dim corner of his bed as a staff, guiding his limp body to stand and walk. He's not old or sick, actually he's just about in age of 20 above.  
Trevoir stopped in front of him, a grin flashed across his face.  
"Hello, Hades. Long time no see." he said in a gag tone.  
"See your face! I never wanted to see your face you son of a demon! Your the one who ruin my life and my dreams! Curse you loser! Curse you! Curse you! CURSE YOU!" Hades screamed on Trevoir's face, he grabbed Hades' hair and kissed his right ear.  
"Listen here Hades Tan," he gritted his teeth  
"I'm not the one who dread the lost of heaven and got a large sack-full-of-sins I carry until now at my back," Trevoir moved away but still stayed close in his inimical's angered face. He grinned  
"So it's not my fault if you got prisoned." he finished.  
Hades spat on Trevoir's face, which cause him to fall backwards and let out a deep scowl. He wipped the dirty liquid using his sleeves under the armor.  
"It might be me who lost my tracks but, I will never ever forget what you had done to Talia!"  
Hades poited out to the man. He still felt the hurt as he remembered how his opponent's killed his love and ended his own life too.  
Talia is a princess, I mean, a true princess. She served their kingdom with her parents guiding her back. And by the very first time they had met each other at the public market, he had fallen in love with her, not only because of her beauty but her soft heart to others. He found her giving pieces of her expensive egg pie to an old woman and her grandchildren. By the time their eyes met after the old woman and her young infants left, he felt as if he's lifting above the clouds.  
They became good friends. As the time had passed, they got closer snd closer to each other until Hades spilled out his feeling for her and she accepted him very warmly. But a bad news came as he was at home murmurring to himself that there was nothing to worry about their relationship. He lost his control, drowned on drinking and taking drugs after he found out that Talia had to be married to a man, the man who was now frying him with his own oil.  
He did everything for them to be together again but there goes always nothing.  
And then, it was finally up and their wedding was arranged. It was so elegant and formal, the kind of wedding Hades wished that he can afford for his princess. But he's just a fish vendor in a dirty market, there's no way he would ever give her such wedding like that. The ocassion reminds Talia about how Hades promised this in front of her, that no matter what, not even he's only a person living in poverty, he'll never give up just give her a single proof that they were always be together forever.

At the time of wedding mass,  
"Young man, do you accept the princess to be your wife and promise that you will always love her and be by her side whenever she's lonely or sad?" the priest wearing a full white outfit asked the person on his left.  
"Yes, father, I do," Trevoir replied. The priest asked Talia the same question. She looked at the priest, she wasn't happy. She will never be happy to be married to someone she didn't love.

She gazed back to the aisle where she had walked to earlier, hoping that Hades will appear and save her from these people. She waited for about ten minutes but no one came. She shut her eyes, a tear fell down through her right cheek, she wiped it away and gazed at the priest who was waiting for her answer that will end up this ceremony. She knitted her eyebrows, her lips trembling.

"I do father." the words escaped her mouth. And she apparently erased everything that happened between her and Hades even it hurts.

Hades had been hiding behind the thick curtains decorated on the church's large door. H heard and watched everything. And that involves Talia's words, it hurts. He can't believe she would ever did this to him. It's his fault he knew. She might be expecting him to come in and take her away but, he didn't. Now that they're married, what else could he possibly do?

Year's after, Trevoir thought that by now he already had his throne and that he's already a king too. He found out that if he vanished everyone who would be a big wasted garbage to stuck up his plans, he would be able to do everything he desire.

Trevoir murdered Talia's parents without telling anyone about what he had done. Including his own wife and the daughter of the murdered couple.

When Hades found this out he finally had the courage to face Trevoir's cruelty, because he knew that he bad guy was the only possible suspect on killing the former King and Queen. But this only sent him on a worse condition. He was prisoned by his nemesis. And just before he could blink his eyes in the dull room, Talia was also killed and this hurt his broken heart again and he found that it will never be the same. Because he lost his world, his heaven and his love.


	5. The God of Sorrow

Chapter 5 - The God of Sorrow

"Well, I guess were only the same," Trevoir shrugged "Let's just say... we're sons of a demon?"  
Trevoir walked back and forth in front of Hades. The limp man glaring at him just like what the other prisoners did as he walked through them.  
"We are not the same Trevoir. You're the worse one,"  
"Yeah, I know. Thank you, thank you," he accepted Hades' words as compliments.  
"Idiot...," the man at the corner whispered. Trevoir made his way to the metal door, ignoring the other word Hades mumbled.  
"Before I go," he stopped in front of the cold steel entrance without facing the other guy. "Sometimes you have to accept many facts even you knew you might got hurt or hurt a person. Including loosing Talia and yourself,"  
The door slammed.  
Hades dropped his staff. He fell on his knees. The small window on the wall let the moonlight enter the darkness of the room. Cries escaped Hades' mouth. It's not because of Trevoir's words but for the reason that until now, the wounds and cuts the past had brought still don't seem to heal.

"Are you sure?" Cake asked while reaching for the doorknob. Fionna sat on the couch, slipping her heels on.  
"Yeah, I'll catch up. Just wait for me," she replied, standing up. She tests if the heels were in fine condition and brushed the dusts away from her dress.  
"Okay, I'll go now, honey. Are you sure you will?"  
"Yup, Promise,"  
"Alright bye," Cake walked out through the darkness of the hills, only the moon had enough light to guide her way.  
"Be careful!" Fionna waved as her sister-friend disappear, waving back to her.  
She closed the door. She kneeled on the floor, seeking for her mask.

Just like any extravagant parties Prince Gumball usually throws, the welcoming party seems to have so many special guests, including all the princes and royalties. All the candy citizens were invited too.  
The king and queen were very pleased that their son had raised the Candy Kingdom so well by himself but, their son said that all the candy people always cooperate with everything he does. And when they've discussed of how come the kingdom survived the dangers that surround them and also the wicked witch that kidnapped princes just like him. He told them every single thing the heroines have done for them. All that could include how kind and helpful they are.

The giant door opened, Cake entered the grand hall with a silver ribbon tied around her neck. Prince Gumball was apparently chatting with his parents when he saw the talking cat walked towards her boyfriend. He tried to find the person who's always with Cake wherever she goes but none appeared even just a little silhouette from the other heroine. He decided to ask for her from Cake.

"Good evening Cake," he greeted as he smiled to his companion too. The cat gazed at him as well.  
"What is it, honey?" she questioned.  
"I just wanted to ask where Fionna is—because you know, she's always with you when you go to my parties?" he spilled. Cake shrugged and looked back to Lord.  
"She'll catch up," were the only words she could say. With that, she started to a conversation with her boyfriend again.  
The prince slowly nodded his head and whispered a thank you for the answer the cat had given him.

He waited.

Back at the tree house, Fionna was so exhausted on finding her mask. She can't remember where she had put it neither. With the make up almost turned off, she looked up at the wall clock, 9:00 - she has been seeking for that mask about a half hour ago. Fionna heaved a sigh, sat at the couch and took a rest for a while. She was nearly going to shut down when she saw something in the dark corner. Her mask! She quickly got up and picked the shimmery butterfly designed blue mask and rashly made her way to the party.

"Oh man, I'm late!" Fionna shouted as she made through her way. She kneeled on the ground and took another rest. Not so far from where she is, she saw a pale lighted falling star from the north sky. It was so fast that by the exact time she blinked her eyes, it was gone. She brushed that out of her mind though she still needs to catch the party. But there's something unnecessary about the star, as if it's not even a star. It was so pale and the rest of its light was blinking and almost going to black out.  
~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~

Hades was still in an awful condition. He doesn't know what he's going to do instead of lying on the cold hard ground of the room where he knows he'll spend the rest of his lifetime with nothing and no one to ever comfort you even how desperate you are to have one. About a minute later, he's now a bit calmed but before he could take another breath …

*CRASH!*

A loud crash occurred in front of him, which surprised him so.  
The room was covered with black smoke. Hades covered his face for protection and as the air was cleared enough, he took the chance to see what the crash had brought with it.  
There's a large crater and a grayish stone at the center. Something was strangely telling his mind to touch the fallen rock. He was still quietly crying and little tears fell from his eyes. He lifted the stone up expecting it was somehow heavy but it's not.

A wolf is screaming through the night above a narrow cliff, a tear fell from his eyes to the stone, followed by a magical lace suddenly came out from it and surrounded Hades. The lace crawled over his whole body like a snake and it stopped in front of his face. He stared at it. He was about to say something but before he could open his mouth the lace made his way into his body, giving a strange sensation into his body and through his veins until it covered his whole frame with foreign strength he never had before and by the time his closed eyes opened, is the born of a new Hades, not limp and powerless instead, a man stood tranquil near the large crater.

"A man? No… I'm a god, The God of Sorrow,"

I'm so sorry you guys, for the loooong wait! Got some problems on internet conection.


End file.
